


Loving you

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregancy, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity wakes up to Oliver caressing her stomach and their unborn child, growing in her womb.





	Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one-shot I couldn't get out of my head.

Felicity slowly woke from her sleep, fingers drifting over her stomach beneath her tank top, her back was pressed into a warm chest. She hummed quietly burrowing further back into the warmth, her hand reaching behind her. 

“When did you get home?” her voice was filled with sleep. 

“About twenty minutes ago.” Oliver's hand moved over her stomach, drawing a random path with his fingers.

Her husband's touch made a shiver course through her and she cupped the back of his head, drawing him down as she twisted around, pressing her lips to his in a welcoming kiss. 

She pulled away a moment later, frowning. “Where’s William?”

“In his room, working on his homework. He said you fell asleep while the two of you were watching the Avengers.” There was amusement lacing Oliver’s voice. “Wasn’t it you who said it was a crime to fall asleep during the Avengers. I vividly remember you telling me that when you decided to educate me in all things Avengers related.”

“Yes but I have an excuse, your child is making me tired all the time.” she pouted up at him. “I’m not even that far along. I mean, I’m barely showing.”

Oliver's eyes shined when she mentioned their child growing inside of her. “You and her need rest.”

“Her?” Felicity echoed. “And you know its a girl how?”

“Because if the world knows what is right and good and perfect, it’ll give me another you.” He moved out from behind her and down the couch, she made room for him as he moved down her body settling between her legs and laid his head softly against her stomach. 

Felicity ran her fingers through his hair smiling at his words. “And if I wanted another Oliver.”

Oliver lifted his head with a smile that made his whole face light up. “Well, my little angel is gonna need a brother. We’ll wait a year then have our boy.” 

Felicity gave a small laugh. “Just how many children do you plan on us having?" 

“As many as your willing to give me.” Oliver couldn’t think of a better life than with Felicity, William, two or three little girls that look just like their mother and a second son who was the perfect blend of the both of them. 

Felicity hadn’t really considered having more than one or two children before she learned she was pregnant but now that she was and she loved her child so much already, she couldn’t say she didn’t want what Oliver wanted because she knew she would love every single one of them unconditionally just like she loved the one growing inside her. Like how she loved William even if he wasn’t biologically hers. “How about we take it one pregnancy at a time.” 

“I can work with that.” Oliver pushed her shirt up to beneath her breasts, pressing his lips to her bare stomach, tracing the pattern his fingers drew. 

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked, moving her hands from his hair to rub his shoulders. 

“I’m showering my girls with affection and love,” he replied in between kisses to her stomach. 

Felicity felt a warmth in her chest that spread through her whole body. “I love you.”

Oliver looked up his eyes softening and he carefully moved back up, his arms wrapping around her and carefully rolled there to where Felicity laid on top of him. He cupped the side of her neck, thumb brushing her cheek. “I love you so much.” his arms tightened around her, holding her to him as he kissed her. 

Felicity opened her mouth to him as their tongues tangled in a passionate kiss until they were both breathless and panting, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Thank you.” Oliver murmured. 

Felicity’s brow furrowed. “For what?”

“For loving me. Being loved by you is everything I ever needed.” His eyes were filled with adoration and love so much love. 

“I’ll always love you. Loving you is the best thing I’ve ever done.” Felicity smiled pressing another kiss to his lips then his heart. “You, William, and our baby are everything to me.”

Oliver smiled, and he couldn’t help as his hand drifted between them, going right back to caressing her stomach. “You’re everything to me and so much more.” She was his salvation, his light in a sea of darkness.

Felicity smiled, pressing another kiss to his heart and snuggling deeper into him. She looked forward to the family they were building, the hopeful future ahead of them. And all of it was possible because of how deeply they loved one another. 

Their road was a long one, filled with obstacles they had to overcome but she wouldn’t change any of it. Everything was how it should be, they were together and their family was expanding. 

She was Happy. Oliver was happy. Finally, everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this little one-shot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
